My Version
by Seraph05
Summary: “Hey Kid” JD noticed the man, who he supposed was a doctor, was watching him with an annoyed spark in his eyes. JD   Not Slash. Please read, enjoy and reviews are love.


A/N: Please try to take this fic at face value. It is not a slash. Enjoy XD

JD's eyes blinked open only briefly before fluttering closed again. He was mostly aware of the aching in his body and the sheer heaviness of his eyelids. It was like every part of him desperately wanted to sleep yet he remained uncomfortably conscious; particularly of the strange pain in his chest. He tried harder to open his eyes taking a quick view of the room. He was a little confused to realize that he was lying in a hospital room. It was small room with a window facing outside covered by a closed venetian blind curtain. There were more windows that framed the hallway where doctors and nurses were rushing back and forth. A vague frown creased his brow. He couldn't recall an event that might require a hospital visit or even the day before – he simply drew up blanks. Finally he managed to open his eyes and keep them open. After inspecting the room more thoroughly he noticed some flowers and cards on his bed side table as well as a blue gift shop bear smiling warmly down at him. With no one around except the medics in the hall he surreptitiously reached out and picked it up. Covertly he wrapped his bruised arms around it. If his brother saw him like this he knew he'd never hear the end of it. However his brother wasn't there and JD had never felt so confused and alone. The sound of the door being thrown open startled him and he quickly dropped the bear off the side of his bed and looked over hopefully at the person who had caused the noise. It was a tall man in a white coat with a particularly discontented look and a shock of curly red hair springing on the top of his head. He was reading something on what looked like a metal clipboard then his eyes flicked up to inspect machines Jd only just noticed he was hooked up to. He followed one of the tubes leading from an IV bag to his arm and immediately wished he hadn't, feeling faint and nauseated.

"Hey Kid"

JD noticed the man, who he supposed was a doctor, was watching him with an annoyed spark in his eyes. His tone was almost harsh and JD suddenly felt a little frightened.

"Y-Yeah" he stuttered.

"How old are you?" the doctor asked impatiently.

"Twelve" JD answered as quickly as he could though his brain felt a bit sluggish and he wondered if whatever was in the IV bag was to blame.

"Can you remember why you are here?"

"No" JD answered quietly wondering about the answer to that question himself.

"How many fingers am i holding up?" the doctor asked again holding up three fingers.

"Three, Sir" JD answered trying hard to keep up and beginning to prefer the loneliness to the stream of cold questions.

"Sir?!" the doctor exclaimed putting the chart down hard on the bedside table so it made a slamming noise and JD flinched

"Listen here, kid, my name is Doctor. Cox and i don't want to hear you calling me anything else! Understand?" Dr. Cox scolded him then reached foreword to check his eyes with a light. JD winced closing his eyes tight at the pain of the doctor's fingers on his bruised forehead. The pain eased off and there was a moment of silence.

"Or the big cheese"

JD opened one eye to see Dr. Cox's expression had finally seemed to soften a bit. It wasn't a smile but there was sentiment there.

"Huh?" JD asked opening one eye.

"Dr. Cox or the big cheese. You can call me either kid" he replied reaching over and scrawling something down on the silver clipboard. JD hiccupped a laugh; his chest flared up with fresh pain as he did so and his laughter turned to a moan.

"Easy there kid" Dr. Cox said without looking up from his writing.

"My name is John" JD said through gritted teeth letting his lungs out very slowly.

"I like kid better"

"Dr. Cox" JD said slowly now taking small breaths to alleviate the pain "What happened to me? Why am i here?" Dr. Cox stopped writing and took a seat on JD's bed. He looked over at his young patient.

"Apparently about two days ago you were riding your bike around the streets and some bastard hit you with their car then drove away" JD was shocked by this. He sat in silence thinking hard but he couldn't remember anything of the event.

"Anyway you were brought here with a concussion, broken rib and a lot of bruising...and apparently a mild form of retrograde amnesia" he seemed to mutter the last part to himself.

"What!?" JD asked with alarm.

"Well usually if someone remembers what has happened to them at this point they tend to start babbling on about how bad it was or what to do about the guy that hit them but really in a hit and run ya can do nothing but hope to god you find him in an alleyway sometime so you can pop him right in the head. Since you have not mentioned you're suffering at all i can conclude that the events leading up to the accident and maybe some of the days before have been omitted from your memory so you can be spared the trauma of the incident" Dr. Cox ranted as JD tried to keep up with the oddly long answer.

"Huh?" JD said slowly hoping not to get yelled at again. Dr. Cox let out a loud sigh.

"You've forgotten the accident but it'll come back to you soon enough" he summarised.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" JD asked the obvious question.

"Because i honest to god love the sound of my own voice!" Dr. Cox said his mouth finally breaking into a toothy wide smile.

"You're a little weird" JD commented returning the smile, though at a weaker radiance.

"Well thank you, thank you very much" Dr. Cox exclaimed with such exuberance JD thought he might be being sarcastic. The man stood up and began slowly walking around to the other side of the bed. "It's why kids are so good to treat – they just tell it how it is, they don't even sensor themselves. It's so refreshing that I don't think I'm going to need that fifteen minute nap tonight that keeps me sane till the end of my painfully long shift"

"Dr. Cox?" JD said sheepishly still not sure what to expect from this strange doctor.

"Yeah?" He replied his docile if not slightly cold mood returned.

"Where are my family?" JD said sadly.

"Well you may not have noticed kiddo, but it's actually three o'clock in the morning" JD looked around wildly at the drawn venetian blind realizing that there was no light shining through at all "They left you get well cards and letters so when you woke up you would have something of theirs to read. They'll probably visit in the morning so try and get some sleep" Dr Cox finished and turned to leave. JD opened his mouth to call him back deeply wanting not to be alone. At the sight of the hunch in Dr. Cox's shoulders he thought better of it closing his mouth and eyes feeling a small swell of tears well up for his fast coming isolation.

"Hey Kid"

JD half opened his eyes to find Dr. Cox by his side once more holding out the blue bear to him.

"You dropped this" he added. JD blushed with embarrassment but took it holding it loosely with one arm.

"Thanks" JD said quietly and Dr. Cox began to walk away opening the door.

"Hey!" JD stuttered and Dr. Cox looked back one last time "If my brother asks please don't tell him about the bear"

The doctor gazed at him for a long moment and JD began to feel a bit self-conscious before Dr. Cox finally answered with –

"Sure Kid, don't worry about it" Then he was gone. JD snuggled down in his covers wincing all the way from the bruises that were all over him and held his bear close. JD knew it would be alright as long as that strange doctor was around, things would turn out ok. He tried to remember the man's name as he felt the room slipping away around him and sleep grew close. For some reason he simply couldn't however he did not forget the man's profession. The line of work that could save people and make people feel safe and well again.

"He was a doctor" JD whispered quietly to himself finally falling into the sleep he had been longing for.

A/N: Finally a fully fledged scrubs fic! I've wanted to write one for ages!!! I've only ever been able to write one drabble before. Actually i began to write one a while ago and while I liked bits of it, it was such a done fic (Dr Cox is drunk and suffers, there are SO many out there). So I tried to go for something a little more original (though it's a pretty done idea) that is that JD encountered Dr. Cox long before coming to sacred heart. I lamented the fact that JD had to injured to be in this situation as that too is also so done lol I also am thinking of writing another chapter for this same fic being from Dr. Cox's view. So do you think I should do one more?


End file.
